Our Dirty Little Secret
by Blue.n.whiteStripes
Summary: Owen Milligan runs for Mayor. When he hires a personal assistant, he can't help but fall for her. Once Maya finally starts to feel the same, they sneak around...until someone catches them.
1. Ignited Sparks

**AN: **Hiya everyone! Welcome to my new story _Our Dirty Little Secret._ As you all know, this is going to eventually turn out as a Mowen story. But for now, it'll be Owen/OC and there will eventually be a little Matlingsworth. Fair warning: there will be _a lot_ of cheating in here and plenty of sex scenes.

I'm really hoping people will read this story, because I put so much work into this one. I'm already working on the second chapter, too. So, please, favorite/follow/review/and enjoy!

A little about the story:

**1)** Maya didn't go to Degrassi, so she doesn't know Owen or Tristan.

**2) **Miles also didn't go to Degrassi.

**3) **Bianca and Drew never broke up, because I still ship Drianca.

**4) **Owen is 25 whereas Maya is 23.

I think that's it. If you have any more questions, leave me a review or PM me.

**Disclaimer: **Stephen Stohn owns Degrassi

**Chapter One: Ignited Sparks**

_(Owen)_

"Mr. Milligan, you have a Ms. Matlin here for an interview," my receptionist, Jean, speaks on the phone.

"Send her in," I say as I adjust my tie.

I lean back in my chair, hoping this one will be good. Every other person I interviewed was terrible! They either talked too much, talked too less, or said foolish things. I need someone who's smart, who listens, and gives feedback. I need a good personal assistant, but no one seems to know how to handle that!

Just as I stand up, a blonde comes through the door. She's wearing a pale, navy blue dress with black heels. The dress hugs her curves perfectly and she makes my jaw slightly drop. She takes a step towards me and before making introductions, she pushes her glasses up on her face.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Milligan. I'm Maya Matlin and I'm here to fill in the position as your personal assistant," she says as she shakes my hand, firmly.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Matlin. You can have a seat and we'll get this interview started."

She smiles warmly at me as she takes a seat. I sit on the edge of my desk and the interview begins. She's smart, witty, and _exceedingly_ gorgeous. This woman knows what she's doing. She's the best person I've interviewed all day _and_ all week! I was getting ready to cancel the ad of finding personal assistance, but I'm glad I didn't. She's wonderful!

"You know this is an all hour's position? You'll be at my side and you'll help me make the decisions. I need you to always be here and try not to _ever_ let me down. Can you handle it?"

"If I couldn't handle it, I wouldn't be here, sir," she states. "I'm the best woman for this job and I'll always be on top of my game; I promise."

I stand up and smirk at her. She stands up and we're inches apart. I extend my arm out saying, "Congratulations, Ms. Matlin, you have the job."

She smiles and shakes my hand. She thanks me and promises that she'll never let me down. I grin at her and we exchange numbers, addresses, and email addresses. I tell her that she'll start first thing tomorrow morning. She thanks me, again, before leaving.

I stand up and go behind my desk. I sit down in my chair and look through my computer. I have dozens of unread emails that I need to check. Most of them are from Tristan. I decide to give him a call. I dig in my pocket and retrieve my phone. I dial Tristan's number and patiently wait for him to answer.

"Hey big bro," he answers.

"Hey, I saw your emails. Wassup?"

"I know you're super busy, but I have a big play I'm starring in coming up. I'd love it if you could make it."

"I'll try to make it, Tris. Okay?"

"Okay," he says just when someone knocks on my door.

"Hold on Tris," I tell him before yelling, "come in!"

Tiffany, my fiancée, struts through the door looking beautiful. She's wearing a tight, pink dress with a white, half sweater and a pair of 4-inch heels. Her curly, auburn hair is pushed back with a white head band. In her right hand, she's holding a bag and from the aroma filling my office, I can tell its food.

"I hope you're hungry!" she says with a smile and right on cue my stomach rumbles.

"Oooh, is that Tiffany I hear?" Tristan asks.

"Yes, I gotta go bro."

"Okay, well tell her I said hi and remember what I said, Owen! The big day is August 19."

"I'll remember and okay. Love you."

"Love you, too. Bye."

I hang up and sit my phone on the desk. I stand up and walk over towards Tiffany. My arms wrap around her waist and I pull her into a sweet, chaste kiss.

"Mmm, I've missed you," I murmur against her lips, "and Tris says hi."

"I've missed you, too," she says pecking my lips. "You finally called him. How is he doing?"

"Good, I guess. He's staring in a big play and wants me to come see him."

"You should go. It'll be nice to visit your family. You've been so busy that you can't even drive a few blocks to see them," she says as she fixes my tie.

"Yeah, it will. Hopefully my new assistant can see if I can make time."

"You have your personal assistant?" I nod my head. "Great! Now, you have a bit stress off your shoulders."

"What did you bring for lunch?"

"I bought you Chinese: sesame chicken, shrimp fried rice, egg rolls, and fortune cookies."

"Thanks babe; you're the best," I say, kissing her cheek.

"I'll let you get back to work. See you later, babe."

"See you; thanks, again."

Tiffany places my food on the desk. She kisses me and walks out of the house. I take a seat and gig in. After polishing off lunch, I get a call. I answer it.

"Hey, Owen, it's Drew."

"Hey. Wassup?"

"You busy?"

"Not really; what's up?"

"It's Bianca, man. She's getting ready to drop any minute. I'm not ready to be a father."

"You'll do great, man. I wish I could come see the birth, but I've been so busy and stressed with the campaign."

Drew chuckles. "How's it goin' Mr. Mayor?"

"I'm not mayor, _yet_, Drew. It's a pretty fair run, though. Look, I can't discuss much. When I have some free time, I can come see all of you."

"Okay, B and I will send pics when our little princess is born. And, I hope you do become Mayor…this city could use some straightening up."

I chuckle. "Great! I'll talk to you later—tell B I said hi."

"Will do; bye."

I look at the pile I have on my desk. I need to get this all cleared up—thank goodness I finally have someone who can help me with this.

_(Maya)_

I wake up around 7:30 a.m. I don't know what time Mr. Milligan will call me, but I want to make sure I'm ready when he does. I skip into the bathroom, slip out of my night clothes, and hop into the shower. I stay in there for ten minutes, washing my body and hair. Once I'm finished, I get out and wrap a towel around my body.

I go into my room and head straight to my closet. I grab out my outfit that I've planned last night: a black pencil skirt, a white blouse, and a black blazer with black pumps. After placing on my under garments and my skirt, I go to do my hair.

Twenty minutes later, I hear my phone ringing. I run out of the bathroom and into my room. I look at the caller I.D. and see that Mr. Milligan is calling.

"Hello?" I answer, catching my breath.

"Hello is this Ms. Matlin?" he asks.

"Yes it is, Mr. Milligan."

"Good, I'm heading to my office. Can you meet me here?"

"Yes sir. I'm on my way."

"Excellent! See you soon."

I hang up the phone and hurriedly slip on my pumps. I grab my briefcase, my purse, and fly out of my room. I open the door to my place and practically run to my shabby car. I received this beauty the day of my 17th birthday. It was a gift from my parents and I've kept up with her ever since. Sure, she could use a new paint job, but I don't have the money for it, _yet_.

I start my car and head off to Mr. Milligan's office. It's a good thing it's not that far from me. I get here in no time. I'm earlier than he is. When I get out of my car, I see Mr. Milligan's car pull in. He gets out of his car and I feel my heart drop. His suit clings to his muscles and his strut shows that he's "the man". He smirks at me as he catches my gaze. Blushing, I roll my bottom lip in my teeth and look at the ground in embarrassment.

"Good morning, Ms. Matlin," I hear him say.

I look up at Mr. Owen and stare into his blue eyes—his gorgeous blue eyes. I immediately snap out of my trance and mentally scold myself. Yes, Mr. Milligan is very attractive, but I need to focus.

_But, he smells so good! _My inner thought tells me and I huff, hating my inner self for betraying me.

"Good morning, Mr. Milligan," I manage to say.

"Let's go inside and get this day started," he tells me with a wink.

I nod my head and follow him inside. We're greeted by his staff helping him with the campaign. Before they all bombard him with news, he introduces me to them. I wave at them and they immediately accept me. Afterwards, they surround him and tell him what's going on.

"Okay, well, let's set up an interview with channel 10 news. Ms. Matlin—"

"You can call me Maya," I interject, pulling my notepad from my purse.

"Okay, _Maya_, can you set me up an interview with channel 10 news. One of my staff members can get you the number."

I scribble down what he says. "Yes sir. Do you need anything else?"

"Yes, what day is the election?"

"It's May 2nd, sir."

"Okay, a couple of days before that, I want you to try to get my family and friends up here. Later on I'll give you a list of their names and numbers. You can contact them and let them know that I'll have everything covered. I just need to know if they can make it."

"Okay," I say, scribbling that all down on my notepad.

"Alright, I'll be in my office. If anyone needs me—my door is open."

.

.

.

It's around 9 p.m. when just about everyone is out of the building. The only ones left is Mr. Milligan and I. He begged me to stay behind and help him get organized. I agreed once I saw the mess on his desk. He did need to get organized and he needs to stay that way if he plans on winning the election.

After finishing organizing everything, Owen and I head out of the building. He turns to me and stuffs his hands into his pockets.

"I'm sorry that I kept you out so late. Are you hungry?"

"No sir. I filled up on crackers and those mini sandwiches."

"Ha, okay. Thanks for helping me out, Maya. You're really wonderful. Did you drive here?"

"Yes, I did."

"Well, you won't have to do that much longer. My driver will swing by to pick you up from now on. Anyway, I was thinking that we can start doing more advertisements for the campaign and possibly set me up a Twitter account—strictly for the campaign."

"Sure Mr. Milligan; I'll get right on it."

"Thanks, Maya. You're the best."

"No problem, Mr.—"

"Maya, please, call me Owen."

I smile and nod my head. He told me to call him Owen! Owen and I walk to my car and I hear him chuckle. I turn around to scold him.

"I'm sorry, but this car is a piece of crap! Will you be able to make it home?"

"I live a few blocks from here Mr.—Owen. I'll be fine."

"Okay, well, call me to let me know when you made it home."

"Will do," I nod.

I get inside of my car and turn it on. I drive home and make it there in one piece. I call Owen to let him know I made it home. After getting off the phone, I go in my room and strip out of my clothes. I slip on my night clothes and grab my laptop. I start it up and think of ideas I can do for advertising. Tomorrow morning, I'll have to call channel 10 to see if they can set up an interview with Owen.

My cell starts ring and I grab it to see Katie is calling. A smile creeps upon my face as I answer the phone.

"Hey, sis!"

"Hey Maya; how are things there? Did you get the job?"

"Yes, I work for Owen Milligan!"

"That's great! I'm so proud of you!"

"Thanks, Katie. I'll have to talk to you later—I kind of have a lot to do."

"Okay, love you."

"Love you, too; bye."

I hang up the phone and get back on my laptop. I make Owen a personal email and a Twitter account. Then, I go back to making ideas for the advertisement. Pretty soon, I start to get tired. I shut down my laptop and close it. I slide it under my bed and lie down.

_(Owen)_

Maya has been working with me for a month. We became very acquainted with each other. It seems as if I've known her all my life. We finish each other sentences and we give each other compliments. I feel myself being attracted to her.

"Okay, so you and Mr. Hollingsworth have a debate today. Also, _you_ have another interview with channel 10 and you're expected at Toronto's park around 5:30."

"Wow, busy day today," I say as Maya and I walk to my car. Chaz opens the door for us and we climb it. He closes the door and Maya and I continue our conversation.

"Yes, a very busy day. So, when's the wedding?"

"Um, we're not sure. There's still a lot of planning to do."

Maya nods her head and says, "Well, you two look very happy."

"What about you? You have anyone?"

"Nope; I don't have time for dating."

"I'm sure you do. A beautiful girl like you needs to go out with someone."

Maya blushes and shakes her head. The car comes to a halt and Chaz comes to open our door. Maya and I walk, side-by-side, into the swarming crowd of people. Everyone is waiting for me and Mr. Hollingsworth to talk about this campaign. A sigh escapes my lips. I'm exhausted from staying up all night to prepare for this. As I make my way inside, someone grabs my arm. I turn around to see Tiffany smiling at me. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me in for a searing kiss—mostly because the paparazzi are staring at us.

Tiffany, Maya, and I are making our way inside the building. We see people sitting down in their seats, chatting away. When they spot us, they cheer. I make my way to my podium and wait for my opponent to come. People are squatting a few feet in front of me, snapping pictures of me.

I turn around to see Tiffany and Maya are briefly conversing. They giggle a little and I smirk at them. The two seems like they're good friends. I turn back around and see Mr. Hollingsworth is making his way inside along with his family. The crowd cheers as he coolly struts down the aisle and makes his way to the podium.

"Mr. Milligan," he says curtly.

"Mr. Hollingsworth," I say in the same tone.

This guy gives me the creeps. There's something off about him, but I can't put my finger on it. I look at his family and they're supposed to be the image of a "perfect family." His oldest son is looking around, I'm guessing he's scoping out the women that are here. His twins are looking as if they don't want to be here, but they're wearing a fake smile. They smile and wave at the camera and look to their dad for approval. Then, there's his wife. She has the cold, hard stare that she's giving. When Mr. Hollingsworth gives her a admonishing look, she turns to the press and give them a tight-lipped smile.

I chuckle. This family has so many problems. You can tell just by the way they're acting.

I turn back around to see Maya and Tiffany giving me the thumbs up. I flash them my winning smile and turn my attention to the crowd. Let the campaign begin.

.

.

.

"You're up by 11 votes," Maya says as we walk back to the car.

"Where's Tiffany?" I ask, looking around for her.

"She said she was going to get her hair and nails done," she says as she looks at her notepad.

We climb into the car and drive to our next destination.

"So, it is confirmed that your family and friends will be at your interview in Toronto Park."

"Great, thanks Maya! You're the best."

"I try," she blushes.

"After this, maybe we can grab a bite to eat," I ask hopefully.

"Um, no thanks. I have to get back home and start doing some more, um, work."

We arrive at our second destination and do an interview with channel 10. After that, we head to Toronto Park. Once we get there, I see my family and friends. I smile and wave at them. After this interview, I go over towards my family and friends. Tristan starts talking my ear off. My mom and dad had to calm him down a bit. They each pull me into a hug and tell me how they're proud of me. Next, Dallas, Drew, Adam, Bianca, and even Clare are here to congratulate me. We all talk briefly. I get to hold Drew and Bianca's baby for a few seconds. That doesn't go unnoticed by the media. They snap a few pictures of that.

A few hours later, Maya tells me that it's time to go. We get back into the car and Chaz pulls up in front of Maya's place.

"Are you sure you don't want to go out to eat?" I ask, again.

"I'm positive. See you tomorrow, Owen."

Maya gets out of the car and goes inside of the house. I sigh heavily.

"Where to Mr. Milligan?" Chaz asks.

"Home," I say dryly.

Every time I ask Maya out to dinner, she declines. We get along great when we're working on the campaign, but when we're by ourselves, she shuts me out. I find myself being bothered by this, because I'm growing to like her. She's down to earth and she gets me. I wish she'd let her guards down and just hang out with me. That's not asking for too much, is it?


	2. Why Do I Feel This Way?

**AN: **Sorry for the late update. I was gone all day and when I came back, my mom wanted me to spend a bit of time with her. I'm here now and I haven't forgotten about updating this. I want to thank everyone for taking the time to read and review this one. I really hope you all are liking it.

Don't you all worry, Mowen will happen soon... but not _this_ soon. Maybe in a couple of more chapters I will have Maya start to fall for Owen. :)

Follow/Favorite/Review/Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Stephen Stohn owns Degrassi

**Chapter 2: Why Do I Feel This Way?**

_(Maya)_

"What are you doing tonight?" Owen asks me as he loosens his tie.

This is something Owen always asks me. I'm not sure why he wants to hang out with me—especially since he has a gorgeous fiancée at home.

"I have a date," I say boldly.

"With whom?" he questions as he raises his eyebrow.

"Miles."

"Miles? As in Miles Hollingsworth?"

I nod my head slowly. This seems to make Owen upset. He growls under his breath and mutters something incoherent. I know that the Hollingsworth's are his competition, but I couldn't resist. Miles has a way of sweeping women off their feet—I just so happened to be the one he swept off their feet yesterday.

After the press conference yesterday, Miles had tracked me down. He practically begged me to go on a date with him. I said yes, of course. I didn't want to tell Owen, because I knew how he'll react.

"Maya, that's my competition! What if you spill out some secrets? How do you know if he's not just using you?" he spats.

I'm taken back by his words—they wound me. How could he think I'd spill his secrets? I'm always on top of my game and I'd never let anyone distract me from my work! I love this job so much—I'd never try to sabotage this!

"How could you even think that?" I whisper, not holding back the hurt that's in my voice.

"I know how this works, Maya! The Hollingsworth are dirty people. They'll do _anything_ to bring me down. I can't have you running around with Miles."

"Are you serious?" I scoff. "You don't trust me?"

Owen nods his head and says, "It's not that I don't trust you—it's _him_ I don't trust."

"I'm going on that date," I say firmly.

"Fine!" he says as he throws his hand up in defeat. "Just promise me you won't spill anything about this election."

"You have my word, Owen."

Owen nods his head firmly as his lips tug into that dazzling smile I love. He opens his arms wide enough for me to walk into. A grin spreads across my face as I walk into his welcoming hug. His arms tighten around my body as I close my eyes and inhale his cologne.

I don't want to let go.

Owen and I slowly pull apart. We look intently into each other's eyes. I feel my lips suddenly getting dry. I nervously poke my tongue through my lips and slowly lick them. I hear a low groan come from Owen's mouth. I swallow hard, wondering what's going to happen next. I find myself wanting to feel my lips on his.

Just as Owen starts to lean in, my cell rings. We jump apart and I reach into my pocket to grab my phone. Ironically, Miles is calling. I press answer and hold the phone to my ear.

"Maya?" he asks.

"Miles; hi," I say slowly.

"We're still on for tonight?"

"Yes; pick me up at 7."

.

.

.

At exactly seven o'clock, my doorbell rings. I put on my hoops, slip on my pink pumps, grab my purse and fly down the steps. I go to the door, fix my hair, and open it. I stare at Miles in awe. He's wearing a navy blue blazer, matching pants and a white button up with and a navy blue tie. I lean against the door, smiling at him.

"You look beautiful," he tells me as his eyes roam my body.

I'm dressed in a pink dress with thick straps and a heart neckline. The dress stops at my knees and it hugs the little curves I do have. My feet are adorned in matching 4-inch pumps. My hair is curled tightly and I pinned it up, leaving a few stands of curls out.

Miles takes my hands and leads me out of the house. I close the door behind me and we walk towards Miles' limo. A gasp comes from my lips. I've never rode in a limo—not even to my prom in high school. It was nice to see Miles do something like this for us.

His driver opens the door for us. Miles lets go of my hand and steps aside so I can get in the limo. He gets in next and his driver closes the door.

"I'm glad you said yes," Miles says as he straightens his tie.

"Yeah, well, I couldn't resist," I grin.

Miles chuckles and we grow into a silence.

"It's so nice to get away from all of this election shit," he says with an irritable sigh. "All I ever hear my father talk about is taking Milligan down and how he wants us to be the _perfect_ family. He thinks that he'd have a better chance at winning if the publicity thought we were perfect."

I nod my head and smile. Why would Owen think Miles is trying to use me to destroy him? I don't think he's that guy. Miles does not seem like he's that guy.

"When I first saw you, Maya, I was awestruck. I thought you were with Owen at first, so I tried to leave you alone. Then, I saw his fiancée kiss him and I felt relieved. You seem too good to be with him."

I blush at the comment. The limo comes to a complete stop. We hear the door open and close. Miles' driver opens the door and Miles gets out of the car. He extends his arm, gives me his hand, and helps me out of the car.

We're at a restaurant.

Miles smirks and holds his arm out for me to grab on to. I take his offering arm and he leads me into the restaurant.

"Reservation for Hollingsworth," Miles tells the lady who's at the front of the restaurant.

"Ah, Miles Hollingsworth, it's good to see you, again. How are your parents?" a man asks as he makes his way over towards us.

"They're fine, Mr. Livingston," he says with a tight smile. From the looks of it, Miles doesn't like to talk about his family. This seems like a touchy subject for him. "This is my date, Maya. Maya, this is Mr. Livingston. He owns this restaurant."

"She's beautiful, Miles. I trust you'll treat her right."

I blush.

"Of course I will."

"Let's get you two seated."

Mr. Livingston takes the lead. We follow him to a secluded section of the restaurant. Before leaving, he tells Miles to tell his father that he can count of his vote. Miles nods his head, trying not to show the agitation in his face. When Mr. Livingston walks away, Miles and I grab our menu. I skim through mine, deciding on a lobster with salad. Miles orders a lobster, too. He also gets shrimp and oysters. He orders us both a bottle of expensive red, wine.

When our food—and wine—arrives, I stare at my food hungrily. I lick my lips, wanting to do nothing, but devour my food.

As we eat our food, Miles begs me to try oysters. Surprisingly, they're good! We polish off our plate, and now, we're drinking the whole damn bottle of wine.

"Want another bottle?" Miles asks me.

I nod my head as I drink the very last drop of wine I had in my glass. Miles laughs at me and I laugh along. He flags down a waitress—a pretty brunette with busty breasts. She flirts with Miles, but he barely acknowledges her. This, of course, makes me like him even more. Once the waitress walks away, I take the chance to speak.

"You didn't have to pretend you don't think she's hot. I don't mind," I tell him, but I do mind.

Miles shrugs. "She's not my type. I like blondes."

A blush creeps across my cheeks. I tuck a strand of my hair behind my ear and I grin at him.

"Your smile is beautiful," he compliments.

"Thanks," I reply. "You're not so bad yourself."

The same brunette waitress comes with another bottle of wine. She sits it down and tries to flirt with Miles', again. I roll my eyes and fold my arms across my chest. I guess she doesn't see that he's not interested in her. I get ready to open my mouth and tell her off, but Miles beats me to it.

"Sorry, Miss, but I'm here with my _beautiful_ date. I don't want anyone _but_ her," he tells her. He turns his attention to me and gives me an award-winning wink. I blush, once again.

The brunette mouth is hanging open. She mumbles an apology as her cheeks redden with embarrassment. She hurriedly walks away from us with her head hanging low. When she's out of sight, Miles and I burst into fits of laughter. Miles shakes his head humorously as he pours us both a glass of wine.

Several glasses later, I'm tipsy—tipsier than before. Miles pays the bill and gives a tip before we leave. We stumble outside of the restaurant, laughing hysterically. His driver has the door to the limo open for us. I get ready to climb in, but I slip and fall. Miles and I laugh even harder.

We climb into the limo and his driver closes the door. When he starts to drive around, Miles and I continue laughing.

"I'm having so much fun," I tell him.

"Yeah, me too."

We grow into a comfortable silence. We listen to the music softly playing in the limo. I close my eyes and lay my head on Miles' shoulder. He chuckles slightly as he takes his arm and wraps it around my waist.

"Maya?"

"Hmm?"

"Can I kiss you?"

I open my eyes and raise my head slowly. I look into Miles' eyes. This date was going perfect and I'd be an idiot if I didn't let him kiss me.

I nod my head, gulping a bit. My eyes close just as Miles leans in to crash his lips on mine. His hands cup my face as we kiss sloppily, but slow. I feel his tongue trying to poke through my mouth. I slightly part my mouth and his tongue darts in. We caress each other's tongues, moving passionately in sync. His hands move from face and goes down to my waist to pull me closer. I hum into the kiss as I move my arms and link them around his neck.

This date is perfect!

.

.

.

_(Owen)_

"How was your date last night?" I ask Maya as she comes into my office.

"It was great," she gushes and I can't help but scoff. Thankfully, that goes unnoticed by Maya.

"Well, we have a couple more months until the election. Anything else we can do?"

"We did a press conference yesterday, so let's do something that'll make people love you even more. What is it that Owen Milligan wants to do?"

"Um, I want to donate," I tell her.

"That's perfect! We can donate to Toronto Hospital."

I nod my head as Maya and I talk about that little more. We also talk about me doing an interview, telling the reporters and the audience a bit more about what I plan to do.

Maya leaves my office saying that she was going to get right on that. Just when she closes the door, Tiffany struts in. She's wearing her tight, yellow dress with yellow pumps. Her hair is done and she has a fresh manicure to match her attire.

"Hi honey," she tells me as she struts over to me. She yanks my tie to pull me into a sultry kiss. My arms wrap around her waist and I move my hands down to cup her round, perfect ass. She smirks into the kiss before she pulls apart.

"How's my hard-working man doing?"

"I'm good," I tell her. "Just a bit tired."

"If you want to win, you have to work hard."

"Yeah," I sigh, "I know."

"I was thinking we can get married a couple of weeks before the election. That way when you win you can announce our marriage."

"We can't."

"Why not?" she snaps.

"Tiff, the election is in _two_ months. I have a lot to do. I cannot just run away and get married—not now."

"Fine, Owen. Well, when the hell can we get married? You're always busy!"

"We'll find time, Tiff. In the meantime, let's just drop this and focus on the election. Got it?"

"I hope you don't win this," she barks. "I'd like for the old Owen to come back, please—the one who actually cared and paid attention to me."

Tiffany rolls her eyes and walks out of the office, slamming the door behind her. I sigh heavily as I take a seat in my chair. Tiff is right—I have been busy, but what she's saying isn't making sense. Why should we get married two weeks before the election? Who has the time to try to plan all of that when I have an election I have to worry about.

I mumble a curse word under my breath as I run my fingers through my hair. There's a soft knock on my door that makes my head snap up. I yell come in. When the door opens, it reveals Maya. She's peering shyly in the office.

"Are you sure it's safe to come in?" she asks shyly.

"Yeah, sure; just close the door behind you."

Maya nods her head and comes fully into the room. Just as I told her, she closes the door behind her. She takes a seat across from my desk. She crosses her legs and looks at me with a small smile on her face.

"Tiffany looked upset," she comments.

"Yeah, well, she wants to get married two weeks before the election."

"That's impossible!" Maya shrieks. "We cannot let you get sidetracked. You have this in the bag, Owen."

"I know," I tell her, "which is why Tiffany is so mad."

"She'll get over it. Once the election is over, you can give her a big wedding."

I nod my head slowly. I don't know if marrying Tiffany is the best idea, now. I used to be crazy in love with that woman. When we met in college, I thought she was the one for me. Back then she was sweet, kind, and smart as hell. She was independent and didn't take shit from anyone. She was down to earth and she wasn't in to all of those flashy things.

Now, Tiffany is snappy. She's into those expensive designer clothes and she always have to have her hair done. She's not the same girl I fell in love with a few years ago. She's not the same girl I felt myself wanting to marry.

.

.

.

We donate to the hospital and that doesn't go unnoticed by the reporters. They swarm around Maya and I. They ask me dozens of questions about my ideas and about my opinion of Miles Hollingsworth II. I keep the interview short, simple, and sweet. Maya tells the reporters that that's enough and she pulls me away from them. We get into my car and Chaz drives us around a bit.

The ride is silent until Maya phone starts to ring. She pulls out her phone and answers it. A huge smile spreads across her face, so I'm assuming she's talking to Miles. I roll my eyes as I hear the two of them flirt. She tells him that she'll be ready at 8, so I'm guessing they're going out again. I should be happy for her, but I can't. I find myself growing to like Maya a lot. My feelings for her are strong. I just wished that she felt the same.

Maya gets off the phone and it snaps me out of my thoughts. I look over at her and she's gushing.

"What?" I question.

"Oh nothing," she answers dreamily. "Miles asked me out, again. He's taking me to a beach or something like that."

"Oh, that's cool," I say dryly.

"Why can't you just be happy for me?" she snaps. "Miles isn't the type to sabotage the campaign, Owen. Even if he was, I wouldn't tell him anything that goes on!"

"I don't care about that, Maya."

"Then why can't you be happy for me?"

I grab Maya's face and crush my lips on hers. Her body is stiff at first, but she slowly relaxes and melts into the kiss. She eagerly kisses me back. My tongue darts in her mouth and our tongues tango. My heart is pounding excitedly against my chest. This is really happening!

Maya gasps into the kiss. She pushes me away from her and slaps me as hard as she can.

"I cannot believe you just did that!" she screeches. "You—You have a fiancé, Owen. This isn't right!"

"But—"

"Ms. Matlin," Chaz calls out, "we're at your place."

"Thank you, Chaz," Maya says as she gets out of the car.

"Maya—" I'm cut off by Maya slamming the door. I lean back against the seat and sigh heavily. I cannot believe I just kissed her! I feel like such a fool. Of course Maya doesn't want me. She wants Miles Hollingsworth III and I'm supposed to want Tiffany, but I don't.

"Mr. Milligan," Chaz calls out, "perhaps you should've waited longer."

"Yeah," I say as I chuckle dryly. "Perhaps I should have."

"Don't worry, Mr. Milligan, Ms. Matlin will come around soon. I can tell she feels the same way as you do."

"I hope you're right, Chaz. I hope you're right."


	3. You Confuse Me

**AN: **Sorry for the late update. I was gone all day and I didn't have any Wi-Fi to update the chapter, but I'm here now. I don't really have much to say, but thank for the reviews. I appreciate every single one of them. You all are amazing!

Favorite/Follow/Review/Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Stephen Stohn owns Degrassi

**Chapter Three: You Confuse Me**

_(Maya)_

Miles and I have been on four dates for the past week. It's been nice to hang out with someone who likes me and understands me.

Tonight, we're going on another date. He says he's taking me out somewhere he doesn't want to tell me, yet. He told me it's a surprise and that when I see it, I'll love it. It makes me even more interested and anxious to know what he's talking about.

I'm dressed in a pair of acid-washed jeans with a Minnie Mouse crop top. Underneath my outfit is a bathing suit—requested by Miles. I slip on my Converse and grab my purse. I check the time on my phone to see Miles will be here in a few minutes. I run my fingers through my hair and check my breath. I rummage through my purse and grab a stick of gum. I stuff it in my mouth and hear the doorbell ring. I strut to the door and answer it, leaning sexily against the doorframe.

"Lookin' good," Miles tell me as he eyes my body.

Miles is dressed in a dark purple polo with a pair of black jeans. His hair is a bit messy, but it makes him look sexy. I don't recall ever seen Miles dressed like this. I like it.

I close the door behind me as I step out on the porch. Miles grabbed my hand and led me to his limo. His driver, who I learned is named Tony, opens the door for us. I climb in and Miles climbs in after me.

The ride to our destination takes an hour. Tony opens the door and lets us out. He hands Miles and bag and tells us to have fun. Miles walks behind me and covers my eyes with his hands. He tells me to not peek. I take tiny steps, trying not to fall.

We walk for about five minutes. I feel my feet leaving the ground and walking on to sand. I'm guessing we are at a beach.

Miles slowly removes his hands from my eyes and I gasp. There's a table in front of us and on top of it is food. There's a candle in the middle of it. Around the table are rose petals that are scattered neatly. My heart nearly stops. I can't believe Miles went through all of this trouble for me.

"Do you like it?" he asks me.

"I love it, Miles!" I squeal as I turn around and fling my arms around him. He wraps his arms around me and we embrace for a few seconds before he pulls apart. He pulls out my chair and tells me to sit down. I sit and watch as he walks across from me to sit.

For dinner, we have lobster, shrimps, and oysters—which are becoming my favorite. He grabs a bucket from underneath the table and it's filled with ice. There's a bottle of champagne resting on the ice. He reaches in his bag to pull out two champagne glasses.

I'm impressed! This is the best date I've ever been on.

After dinner, we sip our champagne and talk a little more. I compliment the dinner and tell him this date has been perfect.

"The night isn't over yet," he tells me. "Let's go for a late night swim."

Before I could respond, Miles is standing up and kicking off his shoes, along with his socks. He removes his shirt and I can't help but stare at his toned body. He's not too muscular, like Owen, but he has a little something going on.

Next, he unbuttons his pants and slides them down, revealing his swimming trunks. He looks at me and gives me a lopsided smile. I blush and stand up. I kick off my shoes, socks, and pants. I watch as Miles stares at me lustfully. I smirk at him and slowly take off my crop top. I throw it at him and he catches it, laughing at me. I take off my glasses and place them on the table.

"Race you there!" I yell as I take off.

"Cheater!" Miles calls out as he chases after me.

He scoops me in his arms and swings me around. I'm laughing so hard that I drool a bit. I blush hard, hoping that none of my drool has gotten on Miles.

He runs to the water while still carrying me. We crash into the water and I squeal. I try to swim away from Miles, but he swims fast. He splashes water on me and I giggle, splashing him back. We splash around for a few more minutes, before I swim towards Miles and cup the back of his neck. I crash my lips on his and give him a sweet, passionate kiss.

The kiss was pretty sweet; it was romantic. We're kissing in the middle of the ocean while the moon and stars are out. I should be thinking about Miles, but I can't help but let my mind wander to Owen. I think about the kiss we sort of shared.

I'm pretty pissed that he kissed me and I won't allow him to talk to me _unless_ it's about the campaign. I just don't want to hear him mention that kiss being a mistake, because I know it's a lie. The way he kissed me and how determined he was shows it wasn't a mistake. As much as I didn't want it to happen, I liked it.

I loved the way his tongue felt as it softly caressed mines. I love how soft his lips felt on mine and how our mouth moved perfectly in sync. I loved it and I hate that I love it!

"Maya," Miles says as he pulls apart.

"Huh?" I ask absentmindedly.

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

.

.

.

I walk into the office Monday morning with a cheery smile on my face. I can't help, but think about the date that happened Saturday night. It was perfect, although my mind kept thinking about Owen. Stupid Owen!

Instead of knocking on his door, I burst in and I see him fondling Tiffany. They're kissing roughly and her hand is rubbing his pants. I choke back a gasp and close the door. I blink twice and try to ignore the aching pain I'm feeling in my heart.

Why am I suddenly feeling this way? I like Miles; he's my boyfriend and Tiffany is Owen's fiancée. I shouldn't feel this way towards him, but I find myself liking him.

I go talk to Jean, the receptionist. I ask her what time Tiffany gotten here. She tells me she came with Owen. She says the two seem cozier than before. I nod my head curtly.

Jean and I look up once we hear the door open. We see Tiffany kiss Owen and she saunters away. I roll my eyes and huff under my breath. Owen looks over at me and motions for me to step in his office. I gulp and walk in, closing the door behind me.

He's sitting on the desk and biting out of his apple. One of his legs is swinging while the other is planted on the floor. He looks _so_ sexy right now.

"Maya, the election is right around the corner. How am I doing so far?"

"You're doing great, Owen. You went up by 2 votes."

"So, it's still pretty close. Is there anything else I can do?"

"I'll look and see. Hopefully we can get you up by at least four or five votes; maybe more."

"Good thank you, Maya."

"No problem, Owen."

"Oh, I have good news."

"What is it?"

"Tiff and I are going to get married a few days after the election."

My heart stops and my body freezes. Why do I feel this way about him? That stupid little kiss was supposed to mean nothing to me, but it makes me feel drawn to him. I thought getting with Miles would make it all wash away, but it didn't!

I force a smile on my face and grit out a "congratulations." I scurry out of the room and slam the door behind me. I run to the bathroom and lock myself in the stall. I let a few tears slip out. I grab some tissue and wipe the tears away.

"God, I'm so pathetic!" I groan.

.

.

.

_(Owen)_

I still think about that kiss between Maya and me. I don't regret it one bit. I know she probably hates me for kissing her, but I had to see how it felt to kiss her. I had to see if my feelings were real for her; they are.

Ever since that kiss, I've been thinking about Maya. I've been thinking about her blonde, her soft, pink lips, and her bright smile. I think about the way my mouth felt on hers and how my body jolted with sparks. That kiss was more electrifying than the kiss I share with Tiffany.

Maya's been acting strange since the kiss. She only talks to me professionally now. It makes me kind of wish that I didn't kiss her, because I miss how things were before. I miss our conversations and hearing her witty comebacks. I miss hearing her giggle at my jokes although we both know they were nowhere near hilarious.

Today, Maya seemed a little off. When I told her about Tiff and I getting married after the election, she didn't seem too happy. She even seemed as if she was going to cry. She bolted out of my office before I could comment on her reaction.

Maya Matlin confuses me. I thought she'd be happy for me, just like she wants me to be happy for her and Miles.

I come up with a quick plan. I have to get Maya alone and talk to her. I have to know where we stand in this. I have to ask her how she felt about this kiss. It's the only way we can break the tension that's building up between us.

.

.

.

Maya and I are the last ones in the building. She's packing up her things and checking her phone every few seconds while doing so.

It's a very uncomfortable silence built around us. Every time I open my mouth to speak to her, I chicken out. I'm afraid of saying the wrong thing; better yet, I'm afraid of wanting to kiss her.

"Waiting for someone?" I ask her.

"Miles; he's supposed to be picking me up."

Of course, little rich boy has to come scoop up Maya! I want that to be me that Maya waits anxiously for. I want to be the one she gushes over and thinks about every day. I want it to be me that takes her on dates and leaves her cheery for that week.

"Maya, can we talk?" I find myself asking.

"Not now, Owen. Now isn't—"

"Well, when is it the time? You've been avoiding me for a while. Can you just let me talk to you?"

"What is it, Owen?"

I take a deep breath, trying to calm down my racing heart. I love hearing the way my name drips from her lips. It sends shivers down my spine and swelling to my heart.

_"Get it together, Owen!" _my mind yells at me, _"You're going to be marry Tiffany soon. Remember her?"_

I ignore my mind and begin to talk. "That kiss meant a lot to me and I have to know if you felt something, too."

"I didn't," she tells me and my heart shatters into tiny pieces. "Owen, you're getting married soon anyway and I'm with Miles. We just have to pretend the kiss never happened."

"I can't pretend that it never happened, Maya! What happened between us was amazing and you know it! Ever since that damn kiss, I can't stop thinking about you. You're all I think about, even when I'm with Tiff. All I can picture is your damn blonde hair, your beautiful smile, and your bright blue eyes! Damn it, Maya, I'm crazy for you."

Once I started talking, I couldn't stop. I didn't mean to tell Maya I'm crazy for her, but it's out now. I'm just not ready to hear what she has to say back. I know she's going to reject me and I'm not ready for that.

Maya stares at me, speechless. Her eyes are watering up and she's gnawing her bottom lip. She brushes her hair out of her face and her lips tug into a small smile.

"O—Owen, I don't know what to say," she tells me breathlessly.

"Tell me you feel the same way," I tell her as I take a step towards her and she takes one back from me.

"I—I can't. I'm with Miles and you're with Tiffany."

"They don't have to know," I tell her as I take another step towards her.

We keep doing this until Maya's back is pressed against the door. She's breathing heavily and it sends chills down my spine. My lips are inches away from hers. She's staring at my lips as if she's silently begging for me to kiss her. I close my eyes and lean into the kiss. She meets me halfway and crashes her lips on mine. Our lips moves slowly in sync and it seems like we're desperate for the kiss.

My hands cup her face and I use my thumb to wipe away her sliding tears. She kisses me harder as my tongue slips in her mouth. I caress her soft tongue with mine and groan softly.

Maya's cell starts to ring, but we ignore it. We deepen the kiss and she grabs a fistful of my shirt. I press myself against her, closing whatever space we had between us.

Maya's cell starts to ring, again. She groans and we break the kiss. She grabs her phone and looks at the caller I.D. She has a horrified look on her face, which means that Miles is calling. She mouths to me that she's sorry as she answers the phone.

"Hey, Miles…you're outside? Okay, I'm on my way out."

Maya hangs up and shakes her head at me. I grab her arm and turn her around to face me. I pull her into a hard kiss, but she struggles against me. When I let her go, she says firmly, "This can never happen, again."

Maya gives me a sad look as she opens the door to my office, walks out, and closes it behind her. I sit on the edge of the desk and place my head in my hands.

She confuses me. I thought she wanted this. Now, she tells me this can never happen, again. Maya Matlin, you are one confusing woman.


	4. I Want You

**AN: **Hello everyone! I'm so glad that you all are enjoying this story! I like to see people read and review to let me know that they're enjoying this. I know Tiffany isn't everyone's favorite person and I know you all are waiting for Owen to break up with her, but... it's not going to happen, _yet_. But, don't you worry. I have a bit of a surprise for you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

**Disclaimer: **Stephen Stohn owns Degrassi and John Legend owns his lyrics.

Don't forget to review!

**Chapter Four: I Want You**

_(Owen)_

"I can't wait to try on those beautiful wedding gowns," Tiffany gushes as she clasps her hands together. "Alana and I are going to fly to New York in two hours. I shall be back in a few days."

"When the hell were you going to tell me you were going to New York?" I ask, growing angry.

Tiffany says nothing and I roll my eyes while letting out an irritable sigh. I loosen my tie before taking it off and throwing it on the floor. I run my fingers through my hair and remove myself from the bed. I begin to pace around the room, trying to get myself to calm down.

Tiffany is working my nerves! She spends my money without telling me, she always leaves, and she's pushing the wedding! I don't know why I even wanted to marry this woman! She's making me insane!

"Owen, I'm sorry. I just want to look pretty for our wedding," she pouts.

"Fine, whatever, I'm going out. Have a safe trip."

"Where are you going?" she asks as I walk to the door of our bedroom.

"Out!" I yell as I slam the door behind me.

I walk down the steps and out of the house. I hop in my car and speed off. I don't know where I'm heading, but it beats being home with Tiff.

I remember when she and I first met; we were both freshmen at TU. I was on my way to Literature and she was looking for the library. I had no clue where it was, but I couldn't let that opportunity of getting to know her slip away. So, we got lost together. We walked in circles and got to know each other.

She was so down to earth then. She was kind and a little nerdy, but I liked that about her. She always wore her hair in a messy ponytail and wore thick glasses. She always wore dresses that even covered her ankles. She was shy and gentle, but I was attracted to her. She was different from the other girls I crushed over.

I remember the first date we went on. I took her out to dinner and afterwards, we cruised around the town. We just talked and laughed, getting better acquainted with each other. When I took her back to her dorm, I kissed her goodbye. I was her very first kiss and I felt proud of it.

It wasn't until our senior year that Tiff changed. She met Alana, a bad girl who somehow had a good girl image in front of elders. She changed my sweet Tiffany around. She went from wearing long dressed into wearing dresses that barely covered her ass. She threw out her glasses and got contacts. Her hair went from her usual ponytail into something wild, but sexy. At first, I liked the new change. I like having a wild Tiff, but that came with a price.

Landon Grant, a popular jock on campus, threw a party. Tiff and I were invited. As soon as we got there, she left my side. I mingled around though, but I was upset at her sudden terrible behavior. She got drunk and things got out of control.

Two hours into the party, I couldn't find her. I searched for her. I asked people where she was and they told me she was with Landon. Immediately, I knew what was going on. My heart sank as I found Landon's room and I found Tiffany with him. They were fucking on his bed. I yelled at them, beat the shit out of him, and I smacked Tiffany. I was humiliated and hurt.

Why did I take her back? Because, there was a part of me who still loved Tiff. My love for her has completely left; it vanished. I'm only with her for my perfect image, but I can't stay with her. She's _not_ who I want.

Maya Matlin is who I want.

The girl is _impeccable_! She's someone who I know won't change and won't let anyone change her. She knows what she wants and she goes for it. I admire that about her.

I do wish she'd want me the same way I want her. I wish she'd look at me like how she looks at Miles. I want that to be me, but it can't. She thinks I'm supposed to be with Tiffany, but that's wrong. I'm not supposed to be with her! I'm supposed to be with Maya and I know it. I just need Maya to know it.

My car comes to a halt as I see a bar with neon lights distracting me. I park my car and decide to go inside. It's been a while since I went out to have a few drinks. With the weeks I've had, I need more than a few damn drinks. I need to get my mind off this damn election, the wedding, and women!

.

.

.

"Another round, please?" I slur.

"Sure thing, Mr. Milligan," the bartender smirks as he slides me another glass of rum.

"I can count on your vote, right?"

"Yes sir. I've always thought of Mr. Hollingsworth as a douche bag."

"You're a good pal," I chuckle as I bring the glass to my lips. The rum is straight and it honestly burns the hell out of my throat, but I needed something strong. I needed to take my mind off of everything.

I slam the empty glass down as I click my tongue. I shudder, feeling a rush of excitement flow through my veins. My vision is blurry and I know I am in no condition of driving home. The room is spinning swiftly and I feel my lips tug in a smile. I feel at peace for once.

"My girl is in New York," I say as I place my head in my hand.

"Why?" The bartender asks.

"She's buying her wedding dress."

"Congratulations, Mr. Milligan."

"No; I don't want to marry her. I want Maya, but she doesn't want me," I pout.

I sigh heavily as I allow my eyes to close. My eyes quickly open when I feel someone shaking me. I look up to see it's the bartender.

"Mr. Milligan, its closing time. Do you have someone who can get you?"

I nod my head as I take out my phone. I dial the number and hold it to my ear, hoping I'll get an answer.

"Hi," I slur when the phone picks up. "Can you come get me?"

.

.

.

_(Maya)_

Miles drops me off and gives me a goodbye kiss. I go inside of the house and close the door. I bite my lip and smile. Once again, we went out on another date. I met his family and they seem a little strange. His father yelled at me; he thought I was trying to sabotage the campaign. He thought I was a spy for Owen. I denied it, saying that I really like Miles and I'd never do that. He didn't believe me; he called me a liar and tried to kick me out of the house. The highlight of the night was Miles standing up for me. He told his father that I wasn't like that and I was the best thing that has ever happened to him. He told him that if he doesn't believe me then he and this campaign can go fuck their self.

Miles' father was outraged, but Mrs. Hollingsworth calmed him down. She told him that I seem like a very lovely woman and I'd never do that. His kids even thought highly of me. I told him that if I had to I'd strip naked and prove that I have no wires on me. I seen a hint of amusement in his eyes, but he said that it wouldn't be necessary. He apologized to me and said that I'd be more than welcome to come over.

Miles and I went out after that. He took me back to the restaurant where we had our first date and then, he took me on his boat. We cruised around the water, talked, and kiss under the moonlight. It was perfect!

I walk to my bedroom and leave the door crack as I slip out of my dress. I let it fall on the floor and I step out of it. I walk to my dresser and grab a t-shirt along with a pair of gray sweats. I slip them on and tie my hair into a messy ponytail. I exit my room and go into the kitchen to pour me a glass of ice water.

Once I gulp down the water, I go into my living room and take a seat on the sofa. I grab my remote and turn on the TV. I flip through the channels before deciding that there's nothing interesting on. Sighing, I turn the TV off and get ready to go back into my room until my cell rings. I go over to the coffee table to retrieve it. I see that Owen is calling.

Why would Owen call my phone this late?

I answer the phone and press it to my ear.

"Hi," he says with a slur. "Can you come get me?"

"Where are you at?" I ask slowly.

"I'm at a bar just a couple of blocks from the office. I—It's a shitty brown building with bright ass neon lights. I'm too drunk to drive home."

"Let me get dressed and I'll be on my way, Owen."

"Thanks, you're the best."

"I know," I grin before I hang up.

I toss my phone on the sofa and I go into my room. I strip out of my sleepwear and grab a pair of skinny jeans from my dresser. I grab a black and white crop top and slip that on before slipping on a pair of Chucks. I grab my keys from my purse and head out of my room. Before exiting the house, I scoop up my cell phone and tuck it in my pocket.

I walk to my car and climb in. I start it and drive off to the bar. Once I get there, I see Owen staggering around. He catches a glimpse at me and waves, a drunken smile spreading across his face. I giggle as I get out of the car.

"Had a rough day?" I ask him once I reach him.

"Yes; Tiff is working my nerves and I wanted to see you," he admits as he takes my hand.

I laugh. "You just saw me earlier."

"I know, but I wanted to see you again."

I shake my head as I help Owen get in the passenger side. I put on his seatbelt and he rubs my ass while I'm bent over on his lap. I stand up straight and smack his arm. Owen just laughs and tells me I have a sweet ass. I giggle as I close the door and walk around to the driver's side. I climb in and close the door.

"So, where to?" I ask.

"Your house," he responds and I look over at him like he's crazy.

"What's wrong with your house?" I question as I raise my eyebrow.

"I don't want to be alone; Tiff is gone and I don't want to be there all alone. Can I please stay the night? Please?" he begs as he pouts.

_"__He's drunk, he won't try anything"_ I tell myself. I tell him sure and he cheers like a little kid. I roll my eyes as I chuckle slightly. I pull out of the bar's parking lot and I cruise down the street. Owen starts to fumble with the radio and changes the stations. He settles on a song that I don't recognize.

"What is this?" I ask.

"You've never heard of this?" he gasps. "It's called You & I. It's by John Legend."

"It sounds pretty good," I say as I nod to the music.

Owen starts to sing along to the lyrics. Although he is drunk and his singing is terrible, I can't help but feel my heart melt. I can see from the corner of my eye that he's looking at me and singing to me.

_Out of all the girls_

_You my one and only girl_

_Ain't nobody in the world tonight_

_All of the stars, you make them shine like they were ours_

_Ain't nobody in the world but you and I_

_You and I_

_Ain't nobody in the world but you_

Owen grips my free hand and gives it a light squeeze. I pull into the driveway and turn off the car. I remove my seatbelt and exit the car. When I close the door, I see Owen stumbling out of the car. I laugh as he falls on his face. He rolls on his back and struggles to get up. I laugh some more as I walk over towards him to help him up.

I grab his hand and drag him to the porch. I unlock the front door and step aside, allowing him to come inside. Once I close the door, I lean against the wall and watch as Owen looks around the house.

"Your house is so small," he comments as he faces me and scrunch up his face.

"It's comfortable."

"Where am I going to sleep?"

"I guess you can take the sofa. I only have one bedroom."

"Why can't I sleep next to you? I don't bite—unless you want me to," he winks.

"Sofa, Owen," I tell him as I feel my cheeks redden.

"Fine," he grumbles. "Can you at least give me something to sleep in?"

"Yeah, sure."

I go into my room to give Owen one of my large shirts. I don't have any bottoms in his size, so I guess he'll have to sleep in his underwear. Just thinking of that makes me feel giddy. Before going back out there, I change out of my clothes and decide to put on something a little sexier. Not only do I want to impress him, I want to let him know that he can't have me. I'm off-limits.

But, a part of me _does_ want him.

I slip into a black, tight camisole and a pair of white, cotton shorts that goes a little past my ass. I grab the t-shirt and go back into the living room. Owen's flicking through the channels. When I clear my throat to get his attention, he stops and his eyes roam my body. I smirk and toss him the shirt.

"You'll have to sleep in your boxers. I don't have any bottoms in your size."

"Well, I guess I'll just have to buy some and keep them here."

"This is a onetime thing, Owen. We're supposed to keep our relationship strictly professional."

"What if I don't want to?"

"The bathroom is on the left. Good night, Owen," I tell him as I walk away.

.

.

.

I toss and turn throughout the night. I lie awake in bed and sigh heavily. Owen keeps crossing my mind. The thought of him being in my house excites me. Since he's been here, Miles has—not once—crossed my mind. I feel a bit guilty, but I can't help myself. I have to admit it:

I want Owen Milligan.

I roll out of bed and open my door slowly. I gasp when I see Owen standing right there with his hand in the knocking position. I bite my bottom lip as I see he's not wearing the shirt I gave him. He's standing there in nothing but his boxers. His body is perfectly toned and his six packs are amazing! His veins are running through his tight muscles and I feel myself drool over him.

He's fucking perfect! Damn.

"Owen, what are you doing?" I ask.

"I couldn't sleep. I kept thinking about you."

"Same here."

"Really?" he perks up.

"Yeah," I say as I bite my lip. "Owen, I want you."


	5. Her Hesitant Decision

**AN: **Hello my wonderful readers. Are you all enjoying the story so far? *waits for response* Mowen is starting to finally get together, but Maya's a little hesitant still. I promise all of the juicy stuff will start to happen the next chapter or so.

Okay, I have TWO new stories I'm working on. One of them is a Clowen story and another one is just for every character that's in Degrassi. I have the name of that story and it's called Degrassi Academy. It's not your ordinary Degrassi, either. If anyone is interested on hearing about either one of those stories, feel free to PM me or leave me a review. I'll make sure to get to all of your reviews.

If you have any suggestions or questions, feel free to PM me. Don't forget to leave a review! :)

**Disclaimer: **Stephen Stohn owns Degrassi.

**Chapter Four: Her Hesitant Decision**

_(Maya)_

As soon as I those words left my mouth, Owen's mouth was on mine. I don't know what in my right mind possessed me to tell Owen Milligan that I want him—even though I really do.

Owen cups the back of my next, shoving his tongue down my throat. I can taste the alcohol that lingered on his tongue—it was very intoxicating. An elicit moan erupts from my lips as Owen picks me up. My legs immediately wrap around his waist. Without breaking the kiss, he carries me into my room, kicking the door shut behind him. He lays me flat on the bed, breaking the kiss for a second. I gasp for air as I feel my body on fire. Our lips latch, again, and we resume our kissing with Owen lying beside me. I cup his face, smashing my lips harder against his. With his tongue he traces my bottom lip and I eagerly part my mouth. His tongue dives in and once again, our tongues start to caress each other's.

My thoughts of Miles have exited my brain and Owen has replaced those thoughts. I can only focus on him and what we're doing.

I feel my body stiffen as Owen's large, callused hands slip underneath my tank top and up to my left breast. He slowly starts to massage it. My body slowly starts to relax as I feel a jolt of shock and pleasure shoot through me. I haven't dared let a boy go this far with me before. I won't even allow Miles to touch my butt, and yet, here I am with Owen.

I allow my finger tips to brush against his abs. He shivers at my touch. My fingers move over every part of his torso. I trace the pulsing veins in his arms, down to his chiseled chest, and back to his abs. I rest my fingers on his waistband of his boxers. Owen wriggles around, hinting that he wants me to go farther. I gulp nervously into the kiss.

I'm inexperienced when it comes to being intimate. It's not obviously that the farthest I have gone is kissing—I'm pretty sure I'm not expert at that, either.

Owen tears his lips from mine to catch his breath. I stare into his eyes and I notice that they are a shade darker. His chest is heaving up and down. I stare at him absentmindedly, admiring the view of this perfect man lying beside me.

"So," Owen grins, "are you taking me up on my offer?"

I furrow my eyebrows at him. What offer is he talking about?

"What offer?" I decide to question.

"The involving us sneaking around without Miles and Tiffany finding out."

I start to think about this offer; as tempting as it sounds, did I really want to go through this? This will benefit Owen and me, but it would hurt Tiffany and Miles. I didn't want us two to go around hurting the ones we were in a relationship with. The thought of Owen and I sneaking around did seem a little exciting, though. It gave me chills thinking about all the things we could do behind closed doors.

I bite my lip unintentionally. I look over at Owen and see he's gazing at me in bewilderment. I nod my head shyly, feeling my blonde hair cover my face. I use my fingers to brush my strands out of my face.

"Owen, I'm usually not the type of girl to do this," I start off.

"But?"

"But, I'm willing to give this a try. I have a few rules though."

"Okay," Owen grins. "Shoot."

"We do this at my pace; I'm a bit unexperienced when it comes to intimacy. Another thing, we'll only sneak around maybe once a week that way it would cause any suspiciousness. We don't fool around at the office and we act totally normal in front of people."

"I can do that," Owen nods.

"Good."

I was finally submitting to Owen. After all these days of telling myself I didn't want him obviously didn't work. I was lying to myself and trying to keep myself from getting hurt. He has a gorgeous fiancée; I can't seem to understand what Owen would want from me. Tiffany is the model type with a beautiful body, long legs, and a dazzling smile. Me on the other hand, I'm scrawny and nerdy. I just can't see how someone like Owen could be crazy for a girl like me!

Before I could open my mouth to ask him, his lips were back on mine. His soft lips moved in a slow pace against mine. Our noses brush against each other. I swear I can feel his heart beating erratically against my chest. My heart was pounding so hard that I thought it was going to burst! I feel Owen's hands slip back underneath my tank top and rest on my flat stomach. As his hands slowly travel up, my heart races with anxiety. The closer he is to my breast, the more my breath hitches. He pokes my nipple and removes his hand from my tank top.

What a tease!

Owen chuckles, sending chills down my spine. He presses his lips to my forehead and grabs my waist to pull me close to him. I snuggle against his chest and curl my body a little. His large body takes over my entire body! Sighing happily, I close my eyes and allow myself to succumb into a peaceful sleep.

.

.

.

I wake up when I feel the bed shifting. My eyes pop open and I see Owen trying to sneak out of bed. I groan, letting him know that I'm awake. He freezes and turns around, giving me a goofy grin.

"Trying to sneak away, already?" I joke lightly.

"I was trying to go out and get breakfast before you woke up."

"Well, you sucked at trying to not wake me up. Sleep well?"

"Best sleep I had in a while, Maya. I wish it were you I woke up every morning to," he sighs.

"Why?"

"You get me, Maya and you're so down to earth. You're beautiful, smart, and witty. You spark something in me that Tiffany no longer can. When I first saw you, I was attracted to you. The way I once felt for Tiff no longer mattered when _you_ entered the room. I knew at that very moment that I wanted to be with _you_."

My lips curl into a smile and my heart starts to drop. Then, my mind runs to Miles. Poor Miles; I can't believe I'm doing this to him. We have just gotten together and I'm already cheating on him. I knew from the start that I felt something for Owen, but I thought being with Miles would push those unwanted feelings aside. Owen is getting married for crying out loud! Will it be the right thing to do this?

I don't regret anything that happened last night, but I'm starting to question it. We're hurting two innocent people and for what? Is what we're feeling for each other even worth it?

My eyes locks with Owen's and I see he's waiting for me to respond. Blushing, I bite my lip and turn away, looking down at my blankets. I don't know what to say to him. Last night I went along with this, thinking it would be nice to fool around with Owen in secret. Now, that I really think about it, I'm a little hesitant. I just keep thinking about our partners and their feelings. I don't want anyone to get hurt.

"Maya, are you okay?" Owen asks me.

"I'm not sure I can go through this, Owen. What if someone finds out? I don't want your marriage to get ruined before it even started and I—I just got with Miles. He's been nothing, but nice to me. Going behind his back and sleeping with you is…it's just wrong!" I exclaim.

"I may have been drunk last night, but I remember you agreeing to this. Come on, Maya, you and I both know we have feelings for each other. I've been desperately trying to get over you, but I can't. If it'll make it easy, I'll dump Tiff and you leave Miles."

I stare at Owen, baffled at what he just said. Did he really feel nothing for Tiffany? What is the real reason he's with her?

"Why are you with Tiffany? If she doesn't make you happy, then why are you still with her?"

"For the campaign; I want to have a good image for my fans out there. That's why I kind of want to sneak around, just until the campaign is over."

I think about it for a second and then I slowly nod my head. "Alright, we'll do this—just until the campaign is over. I guess I'll have to come up with a way to break up with Miles, seeing as the campaign is coming close to ending anyway."

"Good." After a short pause Owen blurts out, "I want you to meet a few close people of mine."

"Um, aren't we supposed to be a secret?"

"Yeah, but they won't tell anyone. I want you to formally meet my brother and my three best friends."

"Alright," I say slowly. "Sure. When?"

"Um, today?" he questions hopefully.

"Fine," I grumble. "Let me go shower and get dressed."

"We can save water and shower together."

I shoot Owen a look as he wriggles his eyebrows. I chuckle and tell him no before I go to my closet and pick out some clothes. Owen begs a bit, saying that we're helping the earth by showering together. I walk over towards my bed, grab one of my pillows, and throw it at him. He catches the pillow and laughs at me. I walk out of the room and go to my bathroom to shower and get ready for this day.

.

.

.

_(Owen)_

Once Maya is in the shower I grab my phone and send a text to Tristan, Drew, Dallas, and Bianca. I tell them to meet me at a restaurant that's about ten miles from here. I can't risk people coming to see us. They all agree and let them know to come around three.

I toss my phone aside and I walk out of the room. I walk in the living room and grab my clothes. I wait for Maya to come out of the shower so I can go next.

Thinking about the agreement we made makes me excited. Maya's sweet for putting our partners feelings first, but I know Tiff is cheating on me. It's not hard to figure out, but for the sake of this campaign, I'll keep it to myself. Tiff and I had talked about her cheating before. She told me she'd never do it again, but we both knew that was a lie. The new Tiffany craved attention from every guy who looked her way. I was well aware of it.

I didn't tell Maya, because she'll probably think I'm doing this to get back at Tiffany, but I'm not. I really do like her and I want something to spark between us. I want what we're doing to soon blossom into a wonderful relationship.

Maya emerges from the bathroom and I see the steam from the shower escape the bathroom. She leans against the door frame, giving me small smile. She's wearing a pink and green sun dress. The dress stops to her ankles, exposing her feet and her pink coated toe nails. Her hair is damp from the shower and hanging loosely over her shoulders.

Hot damn, this woman is sexy!

I quickly collect my mind and manage walk towards her. I yank her gently towards me, hearing an "oof" sound as she falls against my chest. I grab her chin and tilt her face so she can look me in the eyes. Smirking, I examine her closely. She has a few specs of freckles dotted on her nose.

"Kiss me," she whimpers, practically begging.

I crash my lips on hers. My arms wrap around my waist and I pull her closer to me. She grabs a fistful of my hair, roughly tugging it. As my tongue explores her mouth, I taste her minty, cool breath.

Maya pulls apart and grins. She bites her lips and looks down at the floor. I try to pull her into another kiss, but she pushes me away and says, "Go shower."

I laugh and go into the bathroom. I turn on the shower water and adjust the water so it's tolerable. Afterwards, I step in the shower and start to wash up.

My mind wanders to what my brother and friends will think of Maya. Drew, Bianca, and Dallas aren't too fond of Tiffany, so maybe they won't mind. Tris is blinded by Tiff's fashion senses and her modeling look, so it might be a little hard for him to accept this. He also doesn't know about Tiffany cheating on me, so he might go a little ballistic. I just hope poor Maya can handle it.

.

.

.

I'm dressed and ready to go. I call Chaz and have him come pick me and Maya up. Once he's here, we walk out of the house. Chaz is giving me a questionable look and all I can do is grin. He catches on and returns the grin, winking at me. Thankfully, that goes unnoticed by Maya.

Maya and I climb into the backseat. I wrap my arm around her and she snuggles against my body. I notice her nervously toying with her fingers. She looks up at me, blushes, and goes back to toying with her fingers.

"Relax, Maya," I whisper in her ear. "Everything will be alright."

"But, what if they don't approve?"

"I wouldn't give a damn; this is my life, Maya, and I'm choosing to live it this way. It'll suck to have my brother and my close friends not approve, but I'll get over it…as long as I have you."

Maya smiles and tells me that I'll always have her. She pecks my cheek and continues to snuggle against me. When the car comes to a halt, she starts to toy with her fingers, again. I kiss her on her forehead, telling her to relax. She nods her head and we both climb out of the car. We go inside the restaurant and we're stopped by the hostess.

"Mr. Milligan, what a pleasure to see you eating here! How many people will be seated at your table today?"

"Six."

"Alright, let me get you seated."

We follow the hostess and we're seated at a table with six chairs. Maya and I take our seat and we wait for the others to arrive. Drew and Bianca arrive first. They give me a curious look before taking a seat across from us.

"Hey, Owen, this better be good. We have Audra watching Caitlin," Bianca comments as she takes off her sweater and hangs it behind her chair.

I ignore her comments and turn to Drew. "What's up?"

"Ah, nothing," he says. "It's just good to finally get out of the house."

"Yeah, I've been so wrapped up with the campaign I barely have time to breathe. Oh, you two remember Maya, right?"

"Yeah, you're personal assistant. It's nice to see you, again, Maya," Bianca says as she reaches over the table to shake Maya's hand.

Maya smiles shyly as she shakes Bianca's and Drew's hand. Next to arrive is Dallas. He gives me the same look as Bianca and Drew. He goes to sit near them and raises his eyebrow at me.

"Hey Owen and hey…um—"

"Maya," she tells him softly. "My name is Maya."

"Right," Dallas says as he snaps his fingers. "You're Owen's personal assistant. Owen, what's going on here?"

"When Tris comes, I'll tell you all. I just need you all to be patient for the moment."

Tristan arrives later than everyone—which is no surprise. He makes his way towards the table and says hi to everyone before taking a seat next to me. I tell everyone that once we get our food I will explain the reason for them being here. They nod their head and don't ask any further questions.

We all start talking, catching up and they included Maya in the conversation. She was shy, something I don't recall Maya ever being. She talked softly and I reached under the table to give her knee a light squeeze. Her body stiffens up and she hides her face in the menu. I chuckle to myself; she makes everything so obvious.

I lean over and whisper in her ear, "Relax; they'll like you if you loosen up." She shivers and nods her head. She takes the menu from her face and eventually starts to slowly loosen up. She starts to talk to my brother and they instantly hit it off. She even talks a little to Drew, Bianca, and Dallas, but they're mainly talking to me. Tris tells her about him loving natural blondes and she blushes. He comments on her blushing and tells her that he thinks it's "adorbs." I decide to switch places with those two so they won't talk over me.

A waiter comes over to take our order, but not before flirting with Maya and Bianca. Bianca seems unfazed by it and she tells him that's she's married. She shows off her ring and wraps her arms around Drew. Maya tells him that she's happily in a relationship. Once the embarrassed waiter has left, we all resume our talking.

"So, are you going to tell us why we're here or not?" Tristan asks.

"Is our food here yet?" I retort.

"No, but come on, big bro. I can't take the suspense any longer," he whines.

"Me either," Bianca adds. "I'm not one who's usually so anxious to hear things, but damn, Owen. What the hells is going on?"

"Can't a guy just invite all of his friends, and brother, out without there being something wrong?"

"Yeah, but this isn't something you do," Drew comments, earning a laughs from the table.

"Fine, I called you all here because I have something interesting to tell you. You all know that I can trust all of you and I know you won't judge me and—"

"You and Maya are fucking, aren't you?" Bianca questions.

Tristan spits out his water and Maya stares at her in bewilderment. Dallas is chuckling and Drew is trying to hide the embarrassment in his face.

"W—Well," I stammer, "we're not, um, _fucking_, but—"

"You're having an affair?" Tristan whispers.

"Guys, you all knew how I felt about Tiffany and what's going on between us. Until this election is over, Maya and I have to sneak around. I really do care for her and the feelings are mutual. The only reason I'm telling you four is because I trust you."

"What's going on between you and Tiff?" Tris asks.

"We aren't getting along, really. We're trying for the sake of the election, but things have been very difficult for us Tris. We're falling apart and I just can't go through with marrying her."

"Okay, well, I like Maya. She seems cool; just don't hurt this one," Tristan says as he pulls Maya into a hug.

"She's a bit shy, but she's sweet," Bianca comments. "Maya, if Owen is crazy for you, then you're okay with all of us."

"Yeah," Dallas and Drew say in unison.

I reach underneath the table and give Maya's hand a light squeeze. She looks over at me and grins.

This was the best decision I've made in a while.


	6. Was This the Right Choice?

**AN: **Guys, I know I haven't been updating for the past couple of days. I have the same excuse: SCHOOL. It's really bringing all my energy, but fear not. I will still continue all of my stories. Great news, since I have an eye appointment tomorrow, I won't be going to school. That means I have the entire weekend to write a few chapters and have them ready to be updated! *cheers*

I don't have much to say, except read and leave me reviews. Reviews makes me super happy!

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Stephen Stohn owns Degrassi.

**Chapter 6: Was This the Right Choice?**

_(Maya)_

I wake up, expecting to find Owen lying next to me, but that was not the case. When I rolled over, all I saw was a note with Owen's terrible handwriting on there.

_Had to go; Tiffany was wondering my where-about. See you at the office._

_-Owen_

Growling, I crumpled the paper in my hand and tossed it in the garbage can. A sigh came from my lips as I push myself out of bed. Anger rose in my body as I thought about Owen being with…Tiffany. I shouldn't get upset, because I knew what I was getting myself in to. I know he is a married man and I shouldn't get involved. Things can get messy and in the end, someone can get their heart broken. I just don't want that someone to be me.

I walk to my closet and get my outfit for the day. Afterwards, I go take a shower and let my thoughts run free. Once I'm done with the shower, I step out, dry off and put my clothes on. I straighten my hair and apply a bit of makeup.

When I'm dressed and ready to go, I strut out of the house and into my car. I drive to the office and park my car before getting out. When I go inside, I say hello to everyone and make my way to Owen's office. Instead of knocking, I push open the door and feel my heart stop.

Owen and Tiffany are screwing in front of me! I feel a lump form in my throat and I feel tears prick my eyes. My briefcase drops on the floor, making a loud "thud" sound, interrupt them. Without waiting for their reactions, I storm away and out of the building. I get inside of my car and speed off. I don't go straight home, because I know that's the first place Owen will look. I just drive around; I drive with no destination in mind.

.

.

.

I have thousands of messages and missed calls from Owen. I don't bother to check them; I turned my phone off somewhere between an hour into my driving around. When I finally get home, it's around 9 p.m. Owen is sitting on my porch with his elbows propped on his knees and his head resting on his hands.

I roll my eyes in annoyance. Confrontation is the last thing I want to deal with. I try to brush past him, but he's quick. He's standing and gripping my arm loosely. His eyes are boring into mine. I see a mixture of anger and sincerity. I don't know how that's possible.

"You know the election is coming up. You can't start slacking now," he tells me.

I gape at him. He's worried about the election? Did he not know what I walked in on?

Maybe I'm crazy. Maybe I imagined Owen and I agreeing to sneak around. Maybe I imagined us getting together and me meeting his friends. I'm starting to come to the conclusion that I'm delusional and I just have a secret crush on Owen.

Hmm, sounds legit.

"Go away, Owen," I growl.

"What is your problem?"

"You're my problem!" I seethe. "I catch you with Tiffany and you get mad at me?"

"You're the one who told me to act as if everything is normal. You don't want to cause any suspicion, Maya. What was I supposed to do?"

I feel my heart crack. Yesterday I was floating on cloud nine, now, I feel my heart shattering. I thought I could finally be happy and carefree, but reality slapped me in the face. I should have known that this was going to happen. I don't know why I agreed to this. I was just thinking about all of the fun things that could have happened without any consequences.

"Nothing, Owen," I say as I hear my voice break. "Nothing at all."

I yank my arm out of Owen's grasp and unlock the door. Before Owen can get inside, I slam the door in his face and lock it quickly. He doesn't bother to knock on the door. He doesn't fight for me at all. I hear him curse loudly and walk off the porch. I hear the sound of a car door slamming and the last thing I hear is him pulling off.

I slide down on the floor and immediately pull my legs to my chest. Tears heavily flow down my cheeks. As I sniffle, I use the back of my hand to wipe the tears away. I exhale a shuddering breath and decide to get off the floor. I take my cell phone out of my pocket and began to dial the only number I know. I press the phone to my ear and wait for her to answer.

"Hey, Maya, what's up?" Katie asks once she picks up.

"I—I…" my voice trails off as I sniffle.

"Maya, are you okay? Do you need me to come there?"

Katie is in Chicago. While on a visit to see our family, she met a wonderful guy there. The two of them have been spending a lot of time together and I sense marriage in the future. I would really love to have my sister here at the moment, but I can't take her from her life. She has her life to live and I have mine to live. I can't have my sister coming to pick me back up whenever I've fallen down. I need to pick myself up.

"No," I manage to say. "I just needed to hear you voice." I sniffle.

"Maya, what's wrong?"

"I made a terrible mistake and I shouldn't have done it. I—I didn't think, Katie. I'm so…so _stupid_."

"Maya, I'm coming there. I don't care what you say; I'm on my way."

"Katie wait—"

Before I could say anything else, Katie told me she loved me and she hung up. Right now I was hyperventilating and struggling to get my tears to stop. I felt so stupid for agreeing to this. I knew someone was going to get hurt. I was just hoping that it wasn't going to be me.

_(Owen)_

When I get home, I punch the wall. I hear the wall crack a bit, but there's no hole. I go down the basement to my personal workout room. I turn on my music, hearing the heavy metal fill my ears. I loosen my tie and slip it off my head. I rip open my shirt and hear the buttons fall on the floor. I yank the shirt off and throw it on the floor. Now, I'm just in my slack and wife-beater.

I start to work out to get rid of my anger. I'm pissed off that I let my horniness get in the way. Tiffany seduced me and I allowed her to, but what else was I supposed to do? Maya said she didn't want people to know; we had to act normal in public. That was me acting public. If I would have turned Tiffany down, she would have suspected something. Hell, she already suspected something when she asked where I was at this morning. Luckily, I had Drew and Bianca cover for me. Before calling them for proof, I sent them a text when I was on my way to the office telling them to say that I was at their place last night to see their baby.

Tiffany believed me…for now. I knew she was still a bit suspicious. It angers me that she can go around and cheat, but I can't. I stay with her for my image, but that's soon going to end. After the election is over, I'm dumping her. Until then, we have to remain together. We have to keep up this "happy couple" image just until I win. Then, hopefully, we can go our separate ways without any chaos.

My mind keeps replaying Maya's distraught face. The hurt in her eyes made me feel like a complete douche. I should have stayed and comforted her. I should have told her that it was a mistake. Tiffany means nothing to me. There are so many things I _should have_ told her, but I didn't.

.

.

.

A week has passed and Maya is still not talking to me. Well, she's talking to me in a professional way, but that's it. She doesn't make eye contact with me and it's bothering me.

Tonight, I'm going to her house. I don't care if she's mad at me. I need her to talk to me. I need her to accept my apology and understand where I'm coming from. She and I are both new to this…cheating thing and acting normal in public. It bothers me that I can't touch her and kiss her the way I do behind closed doors. It angers me that I wake up every morning with Tiffany in bed instead of Maya.

When I pull up at Maya's house, I take a deep breath before getting out of the car. I walk on the porch and knock on the door. I shove my hands in my pocket and exhale a long, exaggerating breath.

The door swings open and a female with jet back hair is standing at the door. She's looking me up and down while folding her arms protectively across her chest.

"What do you want?" she spits.

"I…" I clear my throat. "I need to see Maya."

"She doesn't want to see you."

"Okay, who the hell are you? Her assistant? Let me see her."

"I'm her _sister_ and I said _no_! She wants nothing to do with you."

"I need to talk to her, please," I plead. "I have to explain myself to her and let her know—"

"That it was wrong for you to fuck your fiancé in the place you _knew_ she was going to be at? Yeah, let's see you try to explain yourself."

Maya's sister is really pushing my nerves. What I did was wrong, but she's making it worse. Here I am trying to explain myself to Maya and express my feelings to her, but she won't let me.

I see Maya walking, but she stops in her tracks when she sees me. Her eyes go wide and she tries to turn on her heels until I call out to her.

"Go away," she seethes. "I don't want to see you Owen."

"Please let me explain myself, Maya," I beg.

Maya storms to the door and looks over at her sister who's giving her a disapproving tone.

"Katie," she says with an exasperated sigh, "let me talk to Owen…alone."

"Are you sure?" Katie asks through clenched teeth without taking her eyes off me.

Maya nods her head and shoos Katie away. She steps outside and closes the door behind her. I study her appearance. She's wearing her hair in a messy ponytail. Her body is adorned in an over-sized T-shirt with a pair of sweats. Even though she looks like she doesn't have a care in the world, she looks absolutely stunning.

Seeing her in this very moment makes me realize how bad I messed up. I proposed this idea and I'm messing up. But, a thought enters my mind.

Maya is with Miles. How can she get mad at me for being with my fiancée when she has a boyfriend…my competition's son at that!

"I'm not sorry," I tell her bluntly.

Maya scoffs, but I ignore it and continue, "We agreed to act normal in public; we don't want to raise any suspicion. You weren't supposed to see what you saw, but that _is_ my fiancée, Maya. She's going to want us to…you know. If I don't, she's going to know something is up. Besides, you're with Miles still, right? Why shouldn't I be able to do keep up the image, too?"

"I should have never agreed to this," Maya mumbles.

"But you did and I did. We both want each other, so what's the problem?"

"We're both with someone, Owen! We're cheating on our partners and that's not right. Miles has been nothing but perfect to me. He's all I've ever dreamt about in a man. He treats me like a queen."

"And yet, you're with me. You're drooling over me and wanting to be with me," I growl. "You've been thinking about me instead of Miles. Every time you're with Miles you think about me. I know you do Maya, because I do the same. You're all I think about."

"We can't go around doing this, Owen," she cries. "I won't do this. I like Miles—"

"Maya, you want me and I want you. We're both happy as hell when we're around each other. Whenever I'm around you, I see a huge grin on your face. You can deny it all you want, but Maya you want me. You have feelings for me. So why keep fighting it?"

"I just don't want anyone to get hurt," she mumbles.

"We're only hurting ourselves if we keep fighting our feelings for each other."

Maya looks at me through her teary eyes. My heart is racing at the fear of her not wanting to continue what we barely started. I really do like Maya; I have strong feelings for her. I haven't felt this way in a while and it feels great…wonderful actually. She's the one for me and I now know that. I just hope she knows it.


End file.
